Durst
by WeAreTheLegion
Summary: Kim wird angegriffen, doch erst später erkennt sie was mit ihr an diesem Abend wirklich geschehen ist und sie wird sich fragen zu wem oder was sie nun wird. Wer sind die 'Cognaten? Kann sie eine Lösung finden? Und wie passt ihre grüne Rivalin in das Bild?
1. Chapter 1

Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel und nicht eine Wolke trübte den blauen Himmel. Eine sanfte Briese trieb den salzigen Duft des Meeres zu ihr und ließ die Blätter der Bäume leise rascheln. Das Brechen der Wellen und das Rascheln waren die einzigen Geräusche in ihrem Lager. Sonst gab es nichts als Stille, nichteinmal Vogelzwitschern. Unruhig hockte Shego auf ihrem Bett aus Gras und Blättern, das Feuer war schon seit dem Sonnenaufgang erloschen. Shego sah sich zum tausendsten Mal um, doch wohin auch immer sie sich wandte erwartete sie nichts als ein grünes Dickicht. "Wo bleibt sie?" Es war inzwischen zwei Tage her seit die grüne Diebin ihre Rivalin zuletzt gesehen hatte, und solange hatte sie auch nicht mehr geschlafen. Nachts saß sie unruhig am Feuer, ihre Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und tagsüber rollte sie sich nur von einer Seite auf die Andere, immer auf einen Fleck Rot im satten Grün des Waldes suchend. "Ob ihr was passiert ist? Oder ..." oder hatte sie Kim verloren. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei tönte aus den Bäumen. Es war der Schrei einer Bestie und liess es Shego kalt den Rücken herablaufen. Als das Echo vom Dickicht verschluckt wurde kehrte die Ruhe eines Paradieses zurück, doch Shego wusste das diese Insel alles andere war. Als ein Ast in einem der Bäume knackte schreckte die grüne Diebin auf. Heißes Plasma umfloss ihre Fäuste und schoss nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später in einem konzentriertem Stoss in Richtung des Knackens. Der Baum hatte keine Chance als die Flammen in trafen und einen seiner dicken Äste zerfetzte. Ihr Herz klopfte wild in Shegs Brust während sie auf den verkohlten Stumpf starrte. In ihrem ganzen Leben war Shego noch nicht so nervös gewesen. "Verdammt! Das ist jetzt langsam nicht mehr witzig!" Wie oft war sie in der Nacht zuvor zusammengeschreckt? Sie konnte es nichtmal zählen. Ein weiteres Schreien ließ ihr Herz erneut sein Schlagen beschleunigen. Es wunderte Shego das die Vögel nicht in Scharen aus den Bäumen heraus in den Himmel flohen. Vielleicht waren sie zu verängstigt um zu fliegen, die grüne Diebin konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. "Jetzt reichts!" Dem gesunden Menschenverstand zum Trotz verließ Shego ihr vermeintlich sicheres Lager und machte sich auf ihre rothaarige Rivalin zu suchen. Kim war nun schon seit zwei Tagen verschwunden. Warum war sie von ihrer Jagd nicht wieder ins Lager zurückgekehrt? Was war mit ihr passiert? "Ich habe noch ein paar Stunden Tageslicht. Sokange sollte ich sicher sein aber wenn ich Kimmie bis dahin nicht gefunden habe ..." Shego zögerte den Gedanken zu beenden, sie hoffte das es nicht so weit kommen würde. Doch das Geschrei dem sie sich langsam näherte ließ ihr wenig Hoffnung. Als sie sich durch das dichte Dickicht schlug und sich langsam immer weiter vom Strand entfernte verstummte sowohl der Wind wie auch die Wellen. Um Shego herum herrschte nun Totenstille, nicht ein einziges Lebewesen war zu hören. Keine Vögel und auch kein anderes Tier das sich zusammen mit ihnen auf der Insel aufhielt. Nur ihre eigenen Schritte waren zu hören und kamen der Diebin unnatürlich laut vor. Nach Minuten fand sie den Grund dafür das kein einziges der Tiere einen Laut von sich gab. Es lag nicht daran das sie Angst hatten sondern daran das sie es nicht mehr konnten. Der Boden des Waldes war übersäht mit winzigen Kadavern. Alle paar Schritte fand Shego einen zerfetzten Vogel, eine Maus der der Kopf fehlte und unzählige andere. Der Diebin wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick. Sie musste Kim finden! Sofort! Ohne das es ihr bewusst war beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte und nach einer Weile lief sie. Schließlich erreichte sie ihr Ziel. Vor ihr öffnete sich der Dschungel und auf der Lichtung ragte ein kleines Gebirge in die Höhe. Dieser Teil der Insel bestand aus nichts als schwarzem Fels, vermutlich die Reste eines Vulkanausbruches der diese Insel vor ewig langer Zeit überhaupt erst erschaffen hatte. Kim hatte Shego erzählt das dieser Berg fast ein Drittel der Insel ausmachte und sich mit seinem pechschwarzem Stein bis ins Meer erstreckte. Die Sonnen reflektierte sich in dem glatten Stein und so war das mannshohe Loch im Felsen kaum zu sehen. Das Licht schien diese Höhle zu meiden, so als hätte es Angst vor dem was sich darin versteckte. Die Dunkelheit war so dicht das man sie fast berühren könnte. Als Shego sich zögerlich der Höhle näherte sah sie hinter sich. Die Sonne stand genau in ihrem Rücken doch bald würde sie hinter dem Horizont sinken und nachts war diese Insel eine Todesfalle. Kim hatte ihre Rivalin gewarnt das sie Nachts auf keinen Fall das schützende Lager verlassen durfte, egal was sie auch hörte. Nur langsam näherte sie sich dem Eingang der Höhle, jederzeit bereit sich zu verteidigen. Sie hielt ihr Plasma bereit, konnte es unter ihrer Haut spüren wie es nur darauf wartete freigesetzt zu werden. Als nur noch wenige Schritte Shego von der Dunkelheit trennten drang das unmenschliche Kreischen aus dieser. Zwei kleine Lichtpunkte leuchteten auf, Augen die in der Dunkelheit leuchteten wie die einer Katze. Erst waren sie tief im Inneren der Höhle doch als sie Shego fixierten kamen sie unfassbar schnell auf sie zu. Die Diebin trat vor Schreck zurück. Die Augen stoppten, genau an der Grenze zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Shegos Herz schlug immer schneller und pumpte Unmengen Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Die leuchtenden Augen verschwanden wieder im Schatten und das Weinen eines Mädchens kam aus dem Schatten. "Geh ... geh weg, Shego." "Kimmie ..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stehenbleiben!" Kim rannte so schnell sie nur konnte durch die Straßen. Ihre Lunge schmerzte und ihr Herz schlug so heftig das sie beinahe sicher war das es jeden Moment aus ihrer Brust springen würde. Hinter sich höhrte sie die vertraute Stimme ihres besten Freundes, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Abstand zwischen den beiden größer. "Schneller KP! Gleich ha ... hast du ... ihn!" Feuerte Ron Stoppable seine leichtfüssige, rothaarige Freundin an. Während Kim tatsächlich sogar noch etwas mehr beschleunigte wurde der blonde Junge mit den Sommersprossen immer langsamer, und auch das Anfeuern des rosa Nacktmules in seiner Tasche half ihm nicht. Obwohl ihm seine Lunge inzwischen fast aus dem Hals heraushing gab das Helferlein sein Bestes, seine Beine aber waren wie aus Blei und schließlich stolperte er über seine eigenen, mit jedem Meter schwerer werdenden Füsse. Unsanft fiel er auf den harten Gehweg und konnte nur noch mitansehen wie Kim um eine viel zu weit entfernte Ecke bog. 'Schnapp ihn dir, Kim! Oh man, hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich das zweite Maxi-Menü sein lassen.' Wer konnte denn damit rechnen das sie so kurz nach einer Mission auch noch einen Einbrecher durch die halbe Stadt jagen würden? Erst vor zwei Stunden waren er und Kim aus dem Amazonas zurückgekommen und Kims Mum hatte darauf bestanden das sie beide sofort zu ihr ins Krankenhaus kamen um sich eine nachträgliche Impfung gegen die verschiedenen Krankheiten und/oder Parasiten geben zu lassen mit denen sie sich dort hatten infizieren können. In solchen Sachen war mit Possible, Kim Possibles Mutter und begnadete Hirn-Chirurgin, wirklich nicht zu spaßen, erst recht nicht nachdem der letzte Ausflug ihrer Tochter in einen Dschungel mit einem leichten Fall von Gelbfieber geendet hatte. Gerade hatte die Ärztin ihm und Kim die für Rons Geschmack viel zu große Spritze geben wollen, als ein plärrender Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Nur Sekunden nachdem der Alarm ertönte hatte Ann an ihrem Computer auch schon die Quelle dieses herausgefunden. In einen der Lagerräume im zweiten Stock war der Alarm losgegangen, nur wenige Zimmer von Anns Büro entfernt. Natürlich waren die beiden Possible Frauen nicht zu halten gewesen. Als sie den Lagerraum erreichten erwartete sie dort eine Szene eie aus einem schlechten Film. Der Kühlschrank in dem die Blutkonserven der Patienten für Operationen bereitgehalten wurden war brutal aufgebrochen worden. Ein mit abgenutzten Bandagen vermummter Mann stopfte die lebensrettenden Beutel Blut hecktisch in einen zerlumpten Rucksack als er von ihnen überrascht wurde. Eine. Augenblick lang war er wie erstarrt als er sie bemerkte. Er presste den Rucksack fest an seine Brust, seine Augen zucktem wirr durch die dünnen Schlitze der Bandagen hindurch. "Meeeeeiiiins!" schrie er und stürmte mit seiner 'Beute' ('Was zum Teufel will einer mit ein paar Litern Blut?') zum aufgebrochen Fenster durch das er überhaupt erst in den Lagerraum gekommen war. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern sprang der offensichtlich vollkommen Verrückte einfach durch die zersprungene Scheibe hindurch, die Scherben schoenen ihn nicht zu kümmern. Ron konnte kaum glauben was er gerade gesehen hatte. Etwas sagre ihm das es besser war diesen Verrückten einfach laufen zu lassen. Er wollte Kim festhalten als diese dem Dieb aber auch schon furchtlos folgte. Sie ihren Missionsstiefeln löste sie die letzten im Ramen verbliebenen Scherben und sprang dann ebenfalls auf die Strasse hinab. Mit der Grazie einer Raubkatze landete die Heldin auf dem Asphalt zwei Stockwerke unter ihnen und verfolgte den Verbrecher durch die mitternächtlichen Straßen. Ron, bei weitem nicht so furchtlos, nahm die Feuerleiter vor einem der nebenliegenden Räume nach unten um dann seiner Freundin zu Hilfe zu eilen. Er gab sein Bestes Kim noch einzuholen, die und der Dieb aber waren viel zu schnell für ihn und hatten obendrein bereits einen ordentlichen Vorsprung. Er konnte Kim immer nurbgerade noch so im Aufe behalten, bis sie schliesslich die Ecke erreichte und verschwand. Nachdem Ron gestürzt war brauchte er etwas bis er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, er war so erschöpft das er kurz ernsthaft überlegte einfach dort liegen zu bleiben, Luft zu holen und Kim die Sache alleine regeln zu lassen. Was konnte denn schon passieren? Kim Possible war immerhin eine echte Heldin die mindestens einmal pro Woche gegen ein Dutzend muskelbepackter Handlanger kämpfte und meisten am Ende nichteinmal schwitzte. Sicher konnte sie mit einem Dieb ohne Probleme fertig werden, egal wie verrückt er war, oder nicht? Sein Pflichtgefühl ihr gegenüber aber trieb Ron weiter voran, und obwohl ihn seine Füsse fast umbrachten folgte er seiner Freundin in die Gasse in der sie den Dieb getrieben hatte. So schnell er noch konnte bog er um die Ecke als plötzlich ein heller Schrei durch die Nacht hallte. Mit einem Mal war jede Erschöpfung vollkommen vergessen und er rannte schneller als jemals in seinem ganzen Leben. Ron rannte! Rannte wie noch niemanls zuvor denn der Schrei war der seiner besten Freundin gewesen. "KIIIIMMM!" Panik kroch in seine Knochen als er zwischen den Häusern hindurch lief und nach der rothaarigen Heldin suchte. Er gelangte an eine Kreuzung an der der Weg sich in zwei teilte. Verzweifelt horchte er nach den Geräuschen eines Kampfes oder zumindest einem weiteren Schrei der ihm verriet in welche Richtung Kim gelaufen war, doch ihn erwarteten nichts als Stille und die Geräusche der Stadt um ihn herum. "KIIIIIMMM! KIIIIIMMMM, WO BIST DU?!" Er rief so laut er nur konnte, aber die einzigen die antworteten ware. einge sehr übellgelaunte Hausbewohner, doch kein Zeichen von Kim. Nichts, es war als wäre sie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. "Rufus, du gehst dalang, ich nehm den anderen Weg. Wenn du etwas findest ruf mich!" "Okie!" Quieckte der kleine Nager, sprang aus Rons Tasche und rannte überraschend schnell auf allen Vieren die dunkle Gasse entlang. Ron folgte der anderen und je tiefer er zwischen den zwei Häuserreihen entlang lief desto verzweifelter wurde er. Wo war Kim? Ging es ihr gut? War sie verletzt? 'Wenn das Schwein ihr etwas angetan hat werde ich ihn' " ..on ..." Sofort horchte er auf und suchte nach der Quelle. " ... Ro ...n ..." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, so schwach das schon das winzigste Lüftchen Wind es übertönt hätte. Er sah sich um doch ohne das Licht der Strasse konnte er in der beinahe Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen. "Kim, Kim!" "... hie ... r ..." wie um ihm den Weg zu leuchten brach die Wolkendecke auf und ließ den Mond in die Gasse hinabstrahlen Dann endlich sah er eine schlanke Hand hinter einem Haufen schwarzer Müllsacke hervorragen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er bei Kim und was er sah sollte er bis an sein Lebenende nicht mehr vergessen können. In dem Moment als er seine beste Freundin sah ging seine Welt in einem Meer von Rot unter. "KIIIIIMMMM!" Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes stand der Vermummte. Die Bandagen seines Gesichtes waren schmutziger ald zuvor, besonders um den Mund herum. Im Licht des Mondes glänzte das Blut fast schwarz. Mit der Zunge saugte er an den Stofffetzen und machte Schmatzlaute. Durch die Schlitze strahlten seine Augen als er auf Kim hinabblickte die in den Armen ihres besten Freundes wild zu zucken und schreien begann.


	3. Chapter 3

Von irgendwo sehr weit entfernt tönte rhythmisches Piepen. Kim fühlte sich als würde ein gewaltiges Gewicht auf ihr liegen. Dies war das erste was sie wahrnahm als sie langsam erwachte. Es fiel ihr ungewöhnlch schwer, normalerweise war sie immer fast sofort hellwach. Diesesmal jedoch schien der Schlaf sie einfach nicht gehen lassen zu wollen. Je weiter sie sich in die Welt der Wachen kämpfte desto schwerer fühlte sie sich, ihre Arme und Beine waren wie aus Blei. Dann begann ihr ganzer Körper zu kribbeln als würden viele kleine Ameisen über ihre Haut hin und her laufen. Zuerst war es ganz angenehm, kitzelte, doch je mehr sie aufwachte desto intensiver wurde das Kribbeln bis es zu einem unangenehmen Ziehen wurde das aus ihren Gliedmaßen in ihren ganzen Körper strahlte. Auch Kims Rücken schien davon betroffen zu sein, fast glaubte sie zu fühlen wie jeder einzelne Wirbel knackend protestierte. Die Gedanken der Heldin klärten sich und begannen sich zusammen zusetzen und zu ordnen. 'Wo bin ich?' Nicht ihn ihrem Bett da war sie sich absolut sicher, doch wo dann? Die Schmerzen wurden nicht mehr schlimmer waren erträglich und dumpf. Es erinnerte Kim an die Morgen nach besonders schweren Missionen, wenn sie zum Beispiel eine senkrechte Felswand hochklettern oder sich durch dutzende Handlanger kämpfen musste. Nur war es heute ungefähr zehnmal so schlimm. Kims ganzer Körper schien ein einziger Krampf zu sein. Selbst ihre Augenlieder waren viel zu schwer und nur langsam konnte sie diese öffnen. Durch den winzigen Spalt den sie schaffte blendete sie ein gleissend helles Licht, so grell das die Heldin sofort wieder ihre Augen zusammenkniff. Sie fühlte sich als hätte ihr gerade jemand mit dem Finger in die Augen gepiegst und wollte sich mit einer Hand gegen das Licht abschirmen, die aber bewegte sich kein Stück. Erneut versuchte sie ihre Augen zu öffnen und wieder erwartete sie ein viel zu helles Licht. Mit Mühe zwang sie sich dazu ihre Augen wenigstens einen kleinen Spalt breit offen zu lassen bis das strahlende Licht endlich erträglicher wurde. Sie musste mehrfach blinzeln bis sie erkannte das sie direkt in eine Lampe blickte die ihr von oben ins Gesicht strahlte. Kim wollte den Kopf drehen doch genau wie ihre Hand zuvor bewegte auch dieser sich kaum einen Millimeter. Sie fühlte wie etwas die Haut ihrer Stirn abschnürte. Inzwischen hatten sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt. Wo sie zuerst nur Schemen erkannte erwartete Kim ein Anblick der sie zutiefst erschreckte. Sie lag im Zentrum eines großen runden Raumes um sie herum standen Maschinen deren Kabel und Schläuche zu dem Bett führten auf dem sie lag. Die Hände und Füße der rothaarigen Heldin waren mit dicken Gurten an den Bettramen festgebunden worden und in ihren Arme steckten Schläuche, manche von ihnen pumpten unentwegt eine klare Flüssigkeit in sie hinein. Sofort wollte sie die Schläuche herauszuziehen, aber ihre Fesseln hinderten sie daran. Panisch versuchte sie ihre Hände durch die fest anliegenden Schlaufen herauszuziehen. 'WAS IST DAS? WO BIN ICH HIER?' wollte sie laut herausschreien, aber mehr als ein unverständliches Gemurmel brachte sie nicht zustande. Etwas stecke in ihrem Mund und sie so hinderte zu schreien. Testend biss sie zu und es fühlte sich an wie eine dickes Stück Gummi, das ebenfalls mit einem Riemen um ihren Kopf geschnallt war und zwischen ihren Zähnen feststeckte. 'LASST MICH RAUS! HILFE! HILFE!' Kim war schon mehrfach von Schurken gefangen genommen worden doch noch nie zuvor hatte man soetwas mit ihr getan. Man fesselte sie an Stühle, sperrte sie in Zellen oder Ähnliches. Mit sowas hatte sie Erfahrung, doch das hier war anders. So ausgeliefert war sie noch nie gewesen. Normalerweise konnte sie sich immer rechtzeitig befreien bevor es wirklich gefährlich wurde, oder Rufus tauchte durch einen der Lüftungsschächte auf um ihre Fesseln durchzunagen. Diesesmal war sie wirklich am Arsch. Die Augen der Heldin wanderten schnell umher, aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie einen Teil des Raumes um sich herum erkennen. Mal abgesehen von dem Bett und den Maschinen die noch immer vollkommen unbeeindruckt weiterpiepten war er völlig leer. Sie konnte überall auf der Welt sein. Dann bemerkte Kim die Kameras, die von der Decke hingen, die roten Lämpchen verrieten ihr das sie beobachtet wurde. Kim bäumte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Fesseln auf, dabei konnte sie den Kopf gerade genug bewegen um in einer großen verspiegelten Glasscheibe ihr eigenes Spiegelbild zu sehen. Die gefangene Heldin schrie so laut sie nur konnte, selbst mit dem Knebel in ihrem Mund konnte man sie noch durch die Scheibe hindurch hören. So fest sie konnte zerrte sie an ihren Fesseln, die Schmerzen in ihren Muskeln ignorierte sie, genauso wie die ersten Abschürfungen ihrer Haut. Miss Possible? Eine Stimme klang aus einem Lautsprecher bei der Tür, doch Kim war so verängstigt das sie diese kaum registrierte. Sie wusste nur das sie sich so schnell wie möglich befreien musste. Die Schlaufe ihrer rechten Hand begann sich unter ihrem panischen Zerren leicht zu dehnen. Erst nur ein Millimeter doch langsam wurde die Fessel etwas lockerer. Diese wenigen Millimeter brauchte Kim denn nun konnte sie ruckartig und immer fester Ziehen bis schließlich die ersten Fasern rissen. Weitere folgten und dann hatte Kim ihre Hand befreien können. Miss Possible, bitte beruhigen sie sich. Sie sind in Sicherheit! Natürlich glaubte Kim das nicht eine Sekunde, wenn sie als Teenager-Heldin eines gelernt hatte dann das sie einer gesichtslosen Stimme ganz sicher nicht einfach vertrauen sollte, erst rechtnicht wenn sie gefesselt und unter Drogen gesetzt wurde. Da sie nun endlich eine Hand frei hatte zog sie als erstes die Schläuche aus ihrem Arm, was immer sie ihr verabreichten Kim wollte es ganz sicher nicht in ihrem Körper haben. Nachdem die Nadeln aus ihrer Haut gezogen waren machte sie sich an der Fessel ihrer Linken zu schaffen. Wären ihre Finger nur etwas ruhiger wäre es sicher schneller gegangen aber die Angst ließ das nicht zu. So sehr sie es auch versuchte ihre Hand zitterte so stark das sie den Verschluss einfach nicht aufbekommen konnte. Schließlich gab sie es auf und zurrte stattdessen daran wie sie es auch bei der anderen Schlaufe getan hatte. Miss Possible! Bitte hören sie zu, wir wollen ihnen helfen. die Stimme aus den Lautsprecher klang besorgt und verunsichert, aber selbst wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte hatte Kim nicht vor weiterhin handlungsunfähig zu bleiben. MISS! ... Weckt die Chefin! Sofort! Die Frau die zu Kim sprach klang fast so panisch wie die rothaarige Heldin sich gerade fühlte. Endlich riss der dicke Stoff und nun, konnte sie endlich mit beiden Händen nach dem Riemen tasten der ihren Kopf fest am Bett fixiert hielt. Schnell fand sie den Verschluss zu diesem und konnte ihn sogar relativ einfach öffnen. Kaum war spürte sue wie der Druck auf ihre Stirm nachlies setzte die Heldin sich im Bett auf und zog das Gummi-Stück aus ihrem Mund. Der erste freie Atemzug, wenn auch von einem scharfen Geruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln begleitet, ließ Kims Zuversicht zurückkehren. Sie war fast wieder frei, frei um sich gegen ihre Geiselnehmer zu wehren, wenn nötig mit erheblicher Gewalt. Angewiedert schleuderte sie den Gummi-Knebel fort ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Hätte sie ihn sich nur einmal kurz etwas genauer angesehen hätte Kim mit Sicherheit die tiefen Abdrücke bemerkt die ohne Zweifel von ihren Zähnen stammten. Stattdessen machte sie sich daran nun auch ihre Füsse zu befreien. Als sie aber die erste Fessel schon fast gelöst hatte stoppte sie. Der Grund war eine ihr vertraute Stimme, die gleichzeitig unendlich müde und freudig erleichtert klang. "Kimmie!" "Mum?"

Einge Etage über den zwei Possible Frauen stand eine Krankenschwester einem der Vorratsschränke und zog ein Handy aus ihrer Hose. Ihre silbernen Haaren waren zu einem strengen aussehenden Dut zusammengebunden der von zwei scharf-metallisch funkelnden Nadeln gehalten wurde. Ihre Haltung aber wirkte nicht wie die einer Schwester sondern eher wie die einer Adligen die es gewohnt war das Horden von Dienern vor ihr knieten und ihren Befehl erwarteten. Ihr Anruf wurde sofort angenommen. [Viktor, ich hab ihn gefunden. Er ist in dieser Stadt. ... Ja, sobald die Sonne untergeht werde ich die Spur aufnehmen und ihn finden. In seinen Zustand ... ja, ohne Zweifel. Ich hatte dir gesagt das er ... schon gut, aber in Zukunft solltest du auf mich hören. Noch etwas, er hat jemanden angegriffen. Ein Mädchen, sie hat den Übergang überlebt. Was soll ich mit ihr machen? ... verstehe.] Die 'Schwester' beendete den Anruf. Als sie die Flecken auf dem Bildschirm sah berührte sie mit der anderen Hand ihre Wange. Sie verdrehte genervt ihre eisblauen Augen als sie unter ihren Fingerspitzen den Unterschied fühlte. Das Telefon wurde regelrecht zerquetscht als ihre Hand sich fest darum schloss. Sie warf das nun vollkommen zerstörte Gerät in den nächsten Mülleimer, zog eine kleine Puderdose hervor öffnete sie und betrachtete ihre Reflexion in dem kleinen Spiegel. Ein winziger Teil ihres Make-Ups war verschmiert und darunter lag eine Haut fast so weiss wie frischgefallener Schnee.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum, was ist hier los? Wieso bin ich gefesselt?" Kim fühlte sich als würde sie den Boden unter ihren Füssen verlieren, während ihre Mutter die Fesseln ihrer Beine öffnete. "Erinnerst du dich nicht, Kimmie? Du wurdest angegriffen und verletzt." "Angegriffen?" Kim versuchte sich zu erinnern doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ann setzte sich neben ihre Tochter während sie nun auch die abgerissenen Gurte an den Handgelenken ihrer Tochter öffnete. "Was ist denn das Letzte an das du dich erinnerst?" "Ich war ... bei dir ... im Krankenhaus und ... und du hast mir eine Spritze gegeben." "Deine Impfung, ja. Weisst du noch was danach passiert ist?" Kim versuchte es doch ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurden ihre Erinnerungen verschwommen. "Ich weiß noch das ich jemanden verfolgt habe, es war dunkel." "Ja, einen Einbrecher. Du und Ron seit ihm nachgelaufen." "Ron ... ja, Ron war auch da und ... und ich habe nach ihm gerufen. Aber sonst ... ich ... ich weiß nicht. Mum, warum kann ich mich micht erinnern?" Die Panik kehrte zurück. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ihre Hand die sich nach ihrem Freund ausstreckte und da war noch etwas aber es war als konnte sie dieses Etwas nicht ansehen. Als wäre etwas direkt in ihrem Augenwinkel, geradenoch so zu sehen aber wenn sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren wanderte dieses Etwas nur wieder weiter, gerade weit genug um verborgen zu bleiben. Kim begann zu zittern. Was war nur mit ihr passiert? Die weiche Hand ihrer Mutter auf ihrer Schulter war wie Balsam für Kim und die rothaarige Heldin beruhigte sich wieder und das Bild verblasste. "Schon gut, Schätzchen, erzwing es nicht. Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht und brauchst Ruhe." In der Tat fühlte Kim sich ausgelaugt. Jetzt wo sie wusste das sie in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr war spürte sie das Brennen ihrer Muskeln und die Schwäche die ihren Körper durchzog. Mit sanftem Druck führte Ann ihre Tochter zurück ins Bett. "Du wurdest verletzt, Kimmie. Schwer verletzt und ... " Die Tränen standen in den Augen der erfahrenen Ärztin. Mit einer Hand strich sie über Kims Wangen und danach über ihre Stirn. Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihrem kleinen Mädchen einen Kuss auf diese. "Wir dachten wir würden dich verlieren. Aber jetzt wird alles wieder gut, du bist in Sicherheit und bald bist du wieder gesund." Kim hörte es kaum noch, kaum hatte ihr Körper die Matratze berührt fühlte sie wie sie in den Schlaff hinüberglitt. Sie war hier sicher, ihre Mutter würde nicht zulassen das ihr etwas geschah. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen. Hinter der Spiegelscheibe standen einige der Krankenschwestern und tuschelten wild durcheinander. "Was für ein Glück." "Ja, das arme Mädchen hat genug durchgemacht." "Könnt ihrneuch vorstellen wie die Chefin sich gefühlt haben muss?" "Ich hätte das nicht ertragen können, nichtmal einen Tag und sie hat hier fast drei Tage durchgehalten." "Hoffentlich können jetzt beide etwas schlafen." "Wisst ihr, was die kleine angegriffen hat?" "Ich hab gehört ein Hund oder soetwas?" "Aber hat sie nicht diesen Dieb verfolgt? Meint ihr das der vielleicht ..." "Unmöglich, ich hab die Wunden gesehen. Das kann kein Mensch gewesen sein." Die Schwestern waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft das sie die großgewachsene Frau mit den silbernen Haaren im Schwesternoutfit überhaupt nicht bemerkten als sie dem Raum vollkommen lautlos verließ. Die Pflegerinnen hatten sie nichteinmal richtig wahrgenommen selbst als sie mit ihnen zusammen beobachtet hatte wie die Chefärztin sich um ihre Tochter gekümmert hatte. "Kein Mensch ..." flüsterte sie als sie die Gänge entlang ging. Es war mitten in der Nacht als Kim plötzlich in ihrem Bett hochschreckte. Es gab in ihrem Zimmer keine Fenster aber trotzdem wusste sie das es Nacht sein musste. In dem winzigen Moment den sie brauchte um völlig aufzuwachen sah sie es. Das Bild das ihr zuvor entglitten war, an das sie sich nicht ganz erinnern konnte. Nein, sie WOLLTE sich nicht erinnern, und in diesem winzigen Augenblick verstand sie auch warum. Sie sah es, das Bild war plötzlich in ihrem Traum erschienen und hatte sie so erschreckt das sie aufgewacht war. Zähne, ein Abgrund aus Messerscharfen Zähnen der nach ihr griff und sie zu verschlingen drohte. Der Moment der Klarheit verflog und mit ihm die Erinnerung, das furchtbare Bild verschwand wieder aus Kims Bewusstsein. Doch sie Angst war geblieben, wie ein Echo halte es noch Sekunden lang nach. Kim verstand es nicht. Warum war sie plötzlich aufgeschreckt? Hatte sie einen Alptraum gehabt? Und was war dieses seltsame Gefühl das sie hatte? Wie ein Kribbeln ganz tief unter ihrer Haut, in ihren Knochen. Die rothaarige Heldin sah sich um doch es gab nichts in diesem Raum was sie beunruhigen sollte, von den medizinischen Geräten einmal abgesehen die immernoch rythmisch piepten. Kim legte sich wieder hin und versuchte zu verstehen was sie gefühlt hatte, sie wusste es war etwas Wichtiges doch gleichzeitig wusste sie auch das sie es eben nicht wissen wollte. Doch warum? Warum hatte sie dieses unbedingte Gefühl das es besser war zu Vergessen? Geht es ihnen gut, Miss Possible? klang eine leicht verzerrte Frauenstimme aus einem der Lautsprecher bei der Tür. "Ja ähm, danke. Nur ... nur eim Alptraum, denke ich." Das Letzte war zu leise als das es die Nachtschwester verstehen konnte. Versuchen sie zu schlafen, Miss Possible. Sie brauche Ruhe. "Was ... wissen sie vielleicht was mit mir passiert ist?" Tut mir Leid, Miss, aber das sollten sie wohl besser mit der Chefin besprechen. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen das sie uns allen hier einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt haben und das wir froh sind das es ihnen wieder besser geht. Schlafen sie gut. Die Lautsprecher verstummten und ließen Kim mit ihren Gedanken alleine. Nur das leise Piepen der Geräte uns das Tropfen ihrer Infusion halten durch die Dunkelheit. "War wahrscheinlich wirklich nur ein Alptraum." flüsterte sie zu sich selbst bevor sie die Decke nahm sie sich über den Kopf zog und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Zuerst spuckten ihr noch immer unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf, doch nach und nach verschwanden diese und Kim konnte weiterschlafen und diesesmal erwartete sie eine tiefe traumlose Ruhe. In einem anderen Teil der Stadt zersprang die Frontscheibe eines kleinen Spielzeugladens als eine Mülltonne auf diese geworfen wurde. Der Alarm ging augenblicklich los doch schon eine Sekunde später wurde die Sirene einfach aus der Wand gerissen und verstummte als die Stromversorgung abbrach. Eine bucklige Gestalt schleudere das Gerät auf den Boden. "Sschhhht!" Die Gestalt hielt sich einen Finger vor den Mund. Dabei war es kaum zu erkennen ob es dieser wirklich war, denn der ganze Kopf war mit alten, inzwischen völlig vergilbten Bandagen umwickelt. Nur der Bereich um den Mund herum war nicht gelb, sondern inzwischen schwarz von dem getrockneten Blut das in den Stoff eingezogen war. "Du weckst Eliza noch auf." Die Scherben knirschten laut unter seinen Füssen als der vermummte durch den kleinen Laden ging und die Regale durchwühlte. Das Licht das von der Straße in den Laden fiel reichte gerade aus um die nötigsten Konturen zu erkennen, doch das schien den Einbrecher bei seiner Suche nicht zu behindetn. Er durchsuchte ein Regal nach dem anderen und bei den Puppen wurde er schließlich fündig. Er nahm eine von ihnen und sah sie genau an. Es war eine simple Puppe, die nur aus Stoff bestand und keine der neueren aus Kunststoff, die eine fast schon erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit echten Kindern hatten. Der Kopf der Puppe war rund und flach und darauf war mir Knöpfen und Garn ein lächelndes Gesicht gestickt worden. "Hapie Birsdai to ju, hapie Birsdai to ju ..." murmelte er als er die Puppe spielerisch hin und her schwang. "Ja, du wirst Eliza gefallen." Er stopfte die Puppe in eine der Taschen seines langen Mantels und wollte gerade den Laden verlassen als er im die zwei Polizisten bemerkte die sich ihm mit gezogenen Waffen näherten. "Hände hoch!" brüllte einer von ihnen als sie durch die zerstörte Scheibe stiegen. "Keine Bewegung!" Der vermummte sah die zwei Männer an als verstehe er sie nicht. "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein." Er schlug mit einer Hand immer wieder gegen seinen Kopf. "ICH SAGTE: KEINE BEWEGUNG! Sie sind festgenommen!" Einer der Polizisten nickte seinem Kollegen zu, der schüttelte zuerst widerwillig den Kopf doch schließlich liess er seine Waffe sinken, zog seine Handschellen hervor und ging langsam auf den offensichtlich geistig Verwirrten zu. Der vermummte sank auf den Boden, die Glasscherben schienen ihn nichtbzu stören. "Nein, nein, nein! Das ist falsch! Das ist falsch!" "Sir, reichen sie mir ihre Hände! Ihre Hän" Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung stürzte sich der Vermummte auf den Polizisten mit den Handschellen warf ihn um und schlug seinen Kopf immer wieder und wieder auf mit Glasscherben übersähten Boden. "HA-PIE! BIRS-DAI! TO! JU!" Der zweite Gesetzeshüter konnte nur mit ansehen wie das Gesicht seines Kollegen bei jeder Silbe des Liedes immer wieder und wieder in die Splitter geschlagen wurde bis es nur noch eine blutige unerkenntliche Masse war. Als er sich endlich aus seiner Starre löste war es bereits zu spät um seinem Partner noch zu helfen. Der geschockte Ordnungshüter schoss auf den Mörder, er feuerte sein gesamtes Magazin in dessen Körper und der Verückte fiel rücklings vom Körper des attackierten Polizisten. Sofort eilte sein Kollege zu ihn und versuchte nach dem Puls zu tasten doch er fand keinen. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach seinem Funkgerät und brüllte hinein. "OFFICER AM BODEN! OFFICER AM BODEN! EIMEN RETTUNGSWAGEN IN SPONNERSTRE-ARGH!ARGH!" Als der Notarzt und die Verstärkung nur fünf Minuten später den kleinen Laden erreichten war es schon zu spät. Die Körper der zwei Polizisten lagen zerfleischt überall im Inneren des Geschäftes verteilt und der Mörder war bereits einige Straßen weiter und sang fröhlich sein Lied. "Hapie Birsdai to ju, hapie Birsdai to ju. Hapie Birsdai, Eliza, hapie Birsdai to ju." Während die Polizisten den Tatort abriegelten, und Befehle in ihre Funkgeräte brüllten beobachtete eine Frau das Geschehen vom nächsten Häuserdach aus. Ihre langen Haare wehten im Wind und strahlten im schwachen Licht des Mondes. Diesen im Rücken war ihr Gesicht so schwarz wie die Nacht selbst. Lediglich ihre Augen waren deutlich zu erkennen, den sie strahlten in einem unnatürlichen Licht.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Licht war fast unerträglich hell aber Kim zwang sich ihr Auge weiter offen zu halten. "Mmh ..." Das Licht wanderte als Ann die kleine Taschenlampe zum zweiten Auge ihrer Tochter bewegte. Immer wieder schwenkte die Ärztin das Licht hin und her. "Alles okay, Mum?" "Pupillen-Reaktion normal, aber ..." "Was aber?" "Ich dachte ... ach nein, war nur eine Reflektion. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Schätzchen." Die Ärztin schaltete die Taschenlampe aus und steckte sie wieder in die Innentasche ihres Kittel. "Ich bin wohl einfach noch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen." sagte sie während sie sich ihre Augen rieb als wollte sie die letzten Spuren Müdigkeit daraus vertreiben. "Tut mir leid das du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast." "Ach Kimmie, das war doch nicht deine Schuld." "Ich weiß, aber ..." "Nichts aber, Schätzchen. Das war ein Unglück und niemand hat daran schuld." Mit ruhiger Hand begann Ann den Verband zu lösen der um den Hals ihrer Tochter gewickelt war. "Hast du noch irgendwelche Schmerzen? Wenn ja" "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nur ..." "Nur, was!?" Eine leichte Panik war in der Stimme der besorgten Mutter zu hören. "Es juckt." Das breide Grinsen ihrer Tochter ließ Ann sich beruhigen und es erwidern. "Nun, dafür haben wir verschiedene Salben. Es kann sein das die Nähte die Haut reizen, aber ich fürchte du wirst das noch etwas länger ertragen müssen." Langsam wurde die Druckkompresse erkennbar die auf der Wunde lag und sie sowohl vor Keimen wie auch anderen äußeren Faktoren schützte. "So Kimmie, jetzt kommt der unangenehme Teil. Sag mir bitte sofort wenn du irgendwas fühlst, ja? Kein Grund die Heldin zu spielen." Kim wollte etwas sagen aber Ann stoppte sie bevor sie dazu kam. "Und du weißt genau wie ich das gemeint habe." Schließlich nickte Kim während ihre Mutter sich an der Kompresse zu schaffen machte. Die rothaarige Heldin saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt ihren Kopf zur Seite damit Ann besser an die Bandagen heran kam. Neben der Ärztin stand ein kleiner Tisch auf dem neben einer ganzen Reihe verschiedener medizinischer Instrumente auch frische Bandagen für Kim bereitstanden. "Du hattest wirklich unglaubliches Glück, Schätzchen. Hätte Ron dich nicht so schnell gefunden ..." Vor ihrem inneren Auge durchlebte Ann diese schreckliche Nacht noch einmal. Jede Sekunde hatte sich der Ärztin ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt und war so klar als wäre es erst wenige Minuten her und nicht bereits Tage. Es war Ron der Kim in der Gasse gefunden hatte, zu dem Zeitpunkt war die Attacke bereits vorbei und sie schwer verletzt. Als die Notärzte Kim dann in die Notaufnahme brachten war Ann unter den Ärzten die sie behandelten, nichts und niemand hätte sie davon abhalten können. Was auch immer ihre Tochter angegriff, es hatte ihr fast die Halsschlagader zerfetzt. Bei der Einlieferung war Kim nahezu vollkommen ausgeblutet gewesen und es hatte Unmengen an Blutreserven gebraucht bis Ann die zerrissenen Arterien hatte vernähen können. Und als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wurde Kim während der gesamten Behandlung war sie von schweren Krämpfen geplagt, ihr Blutdruck war gefährlich gesunken, selbst nachdem ihre Wunden versorgt waren. Dazu wurde sie auch noch von heftigen Halluzinationen, starkem Fieber und Schmerzen geplagt und selbst mit einer kontrollierten Überdosis an Schmerzmittel hatten sich das Leid des Mädchens nicht lindern lassen. Drei Tage und Nächte lang war Kim in diesem Zustand gewesen, und niemand hatte eine Erklärung warum sie solche Qualen durchlitt oder wie man ihr hätte helfen können. Zur Sicherheit wurde die rothaarige Teenagerin in die Quarantäne-Station des Krankenhauses verlegt, dort befand sich das Labor direkt neben dem Raum in dem Kim am Ende aufgewacht war, so das Ann sie immer wieder sehen konnte. Wenn die besorgte Mutter nicht am Krankenbett ihrer Tochter wachte checkte sie die Ergebnisse der Labor-Tests von Kim bis diese am Ende nur noch irgendwelche Linien auf Papier für sie waren. Es hatte keinen Sinn gemacht, die Ergebnisse waren ein einziges Rätsel aus Werten die Ann in dieser Kombination noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und deren Ursache sie sich einfach nicht erklären konnte. Während die Anzahl roter Blutkörperchen mit jeder Stunde immer mehr abnahm waren die Weissen sogut wie garnicht mehr vorhanden. In Kims Blut trieben nur noch deren zerfetzte Reste, als wären diese lebenswichtigen Zellen durch einen Mixer geschwomen. Auch weitere Transfusionen konnten Kim nicht helfen und milderten bestenfalls ihren Zustand für kurze Zeit. In den über 72 Stunden nach der Einlieferung ihrer Tochter hatte Ann nicht eine Minute geschlafen und verzweifelt nach der Ursache gesucht, ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Erst in der dritten Nacht besserte sich Kims Zustand wie aus heiterem Himmel. Das Fieber sank innerhalb von Stunden, die Krämpfe ließen nach und all ihre Werte normalisierten sich wieder. Nach Tagen schien es Kim endlich besser zu gehen und die Erleichterung war so groß das Ann, die immernoch nach einer Ursache suchte noch im Labor eingeschlafen war. Kim selbst hatte so gut wie keine Erinnerungen, weder von der Attacke selbst noch den darauf folgenden Tagen. 'Vielleicht ist es auch besser so.' Welche Mutter würde sich nicht wünschen das ihr kleines Mädchen eine solche Tortur einfach vergessen könnte? 'Wenigstens haben Jim und Tim ihre Schwester nicht so sehen müssen.' "Da fällt mir ein, Schätzchen. Dein Vater und die Zwillinge kommen nachher vorbei, vielleicht willst du etwas anziehen das etwas weniger ... offen ist. Ich hab ein paar deiner Sachen mitgebracht." "Bitte-Dankeschön." Das ihre Tochter selbst nach solch einer Sache noch ihre gute Laune behalten konnte erstaunte und freute Ann. "So und jetzt ganz stillhalten während ich die Kompresse löse und denk dran" "Beim kleinsten Stechen ... ja, ." Vorsichtig löste Ann eine Ecke der Kompresse und die darunter liegende Haut hatte die erwartete dunkel-rote Färbung von getrocknetem Blut. Immer weiter zog sie an dem Siegel das die Wunde ihrer Tochter geschlossen hielt, bereit sofort zu reagieren sollte sie Blut fließen sehen. "Das ... !" Plötzlich zog Ann den letzten Rest der Kompresse ab wie ein einfaches Pflaster, schnell genug das die rothaarige Heldin es überdeutlich spürte. "Autsch! Mum! ... Mum?" Ann starrte auf den Hals ihrer Tochter. "Unmöglich." Die Ärztin begann mit einem feuchten Tuch das getrocknete Blut abzuwischen, dann drehte sie Kims Kopf leicht hin und her als suchte sie etwas. "MUM! Was ist los?" forderte das Mädchen. "Das ... soetwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." "Was denn? Was?" Panik kroch in Kim hoch, was auch immer ihre Mutter so geschockt hatte konnte unmöglich etwas Gutes sein. "Kimmie ... ich ... das ... sieh selbst. Es ist unglaublich." Ann hielt ihrer Tochter einen Handspiegel hin, sie erwartete bereits das Kim sehen wollte was sich unter dem Verband verbarg, doch nie hätte sie mit SOETWAS gerechnet. Kim nahm den Spiegel und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Sie suchte den Augenkontakt ihrer Mutter doch die starrte weiterhin auf den Hals ihrer Tochter. Kim hielt den Spiegel auf Augenhöhe und begann ihn langsam zu drehen. Sie sah ihre Schulter und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie musste wissen was ihre Mutter so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Sie bewegte den Spiegel und verstand sofort warum Ann so reagiert hatte. An der Seite ihres Halses waren dutzende feiner schwarzer Streifen zu sehen die in einen seltsamen Halbkreis angeordnet waren. Esbklebte noch immer der eine oder Andere Fleck getrocknetes Blut auf ihrer Haut, doch die Stelle innerhalb des Kreises aus Fäden war vollkommen unverletzt. Keine Wunde, keine Verletzung. Nur die Fäden die ihre Mutter zum Schließen verwendet hatte. Doch was hatte sie verschlossen? Kim war unverletzt, und das verstand sie nicht. Possible, ihre Mutter war eine erfahrene Ärztin die schon zahllose Leben gerettet hatte. Hatte sie vielleicht Panik bekommen und die Wunde als gefährlicher empfunden als sie tatsächlich war? War Kim überhaupt verletzt worden? Wenn nicht woher stammte dann das Blut? Hatte sie mit dem Einbrecher gekämpft und dabei vielleicht etwas von den Spenden abbekommen? Doch wenn das so war wieso zierte dann jetzt eine schneeweiße Narbe Kims Hals? Eine Narbe in Form eines menschlichen Gebisses.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt, in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus, saß ein vollkommen mit Bandagen vermummter Mann an einem Tisch und sang mit krächzender Stimme 'Happy Birthday to you'. In der Dunkelheit war für normale Menschen nicht viel zu erkennen, doch die Kerzen auf einer Torte spendetetn ein Minimum an Licht. Gegenüber des Vermummten Sängers saß ein junges Mädchen, mit gold-blondem Haar das nichteinmal zehn jahre alt sein konnte und starrte auf die Torte vor sich. "Herzlich ... Glückwunsch ... Eliza." Der Vermummte schob den Kuchen etwas dichter an das Mädchen. "Daddy ... hat ... dir ... Geschenke ... mitgebracht. Freust ... du ... dich?" Er sprach nur abgehakt, als bekäme er nicht genug Luft und setzte zwei Puppen neben die Torte. Sie waren notdürftig mit bundem Papir umwickelt worden das an vielen Stellen schon zerrischen war. Die Schleife hingegen war fast schon kunstvoll und voller Liebe gebunden. Das Mädchen starrte weiterhin ins Leere von ihren Geschenken ungerührt. "Willst ... du ... die ... Kerzen ... nicht ... auspusten?" Noch immer reagierte das Mädchen nicht. "Eliza ... freust ... du ... dich ... denn ... nicht? Möchtest ... du ... vielleicht ... etwas ... Anderes? Daddy ... erfüllt ... dir ... jeden ...Wunsch." Noch immer bewegte das Mädchen sich nicht. "Eliza ... bist ... du ... Daddy ... böse? Weil ... Mama ... fortgegangen ... ist?" Endlich bewegte es sich. Der Kopf des Mädchens sank auf seine Brust. "Nicht ... weinen ... Daddy ... ist ... ja ... da ... und ... beschützt ... Eliza? Eliza?" Der vermummte stand auf und ging zu dem Mädchen, er legte den Arm um sie und tröstete das weinende Kind. Sanft tätschelte er ihr den Kopf und summte ein Kinderlied, dabei wipte er sie in seinem Arm. Der Kopf des Mädchen fiel von den Schulter und rollte klappernd über den Boden. Die Perücke rutschte glatte Plastikoberfläche herunter, es war der Kopf einer Schaufenster Puppe in Kindergrösse.

In einem der besten Hotels der Stadt saß eine großgewachsene Frau mit langen silbernen Haaren in einem Kreis aus Kerzen. Bis auf das Licht der Kerzen war der Raum vollkommen dunkel, kein einziger Sonnenstrahl fand den Weg in das Zimmer und so war es auch beabsichtigt. Ihre weisse Haut strahlte im flackernden Licht der Kerzen während ihre Haare wie flüssiges Mondlicht ihren nackten Körper zumindest teilweise bedeckten. Ihre Atmung wurde mit jeder Sekunde tiefer und ruhiger bis sie schließlich völlig zum erliegen kam. Über eine Stunde saß sie dort bewegungslos, nichts verriet das sie noch am Leben war. Ihre Atmung war so flach geworden das und ihr Herzschlag so langsam das sie mehr einer Leiche als einer lebendigen Frau. Nach zwei Stunden stand sie schließlich auf, löschte die Kerzen und schaltete das Licht ein. Sie ging am Bett vorbei zur Komode und begann eine dicke Schicht Make-Up aufzulegen. Den kleinen Beutel im Mülleimer schenkte sie keine Beachtung, die Putzfrau die später am Tag jedoch das Zimmer betrat würde den Schreck ihres Lebens bekommen als sie die kleinen Beutel mit den Resten einer roten Flüssigkeit darin bemerkte.


End file.
